Until The Day You Die
by TipperKuu
Summary: Misa-Centric One-Shot - Light forgets their third anniversary, which causes Misa to do some deep thinking about their relationship.


**A/N: **How can anyone hate this girl!? I know I'm probably one of the few people who like her, but Misa Amane is probably my favourite character. She's so adorable and perky and she always makes me laugh! You cannot tell me you don't like her just because of the Raito thing! I find it endearing how committed she is to him! That's love, alright? Anyways, please no reviews bashing Misa? I know some people don't like her, but you gotta be open-minded people! Thank you! Listened to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Told from Misa's POV.

**Disclaimer: **Tipper does not own Misa-Misa, Raito, L, or any of the characters. Nor is she making any money off this.

**Warnings: **Misa-Misa (should she be a warning?), probably a spoiler or two, a bit of bashing from Misa (nothing hostile towards fans, alright?!), and references to sex.

--

I smoothed my short black skirt out as I prepared for mine and Raito-kun's one-year anniversary. I wanted to look drop-dead gorgeous for him tonight! I was pulling on my black and white striped stockings when I heard the door open. He'd cfome home early for our three-year-anniversary! I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my throat as I hurriedly finished pulling on my stockings and best black heels, then skipped out into the living-room.

Raito-kun was sitting at his computer desk tapping furiously at the keys, his eyes never shifting from the screen. I grinned and snuck up behind him, then covered his eyes. "Guess who!" I laughed.

Raito-kun didn't respond verbally, he just pushed my hands away. "Not now Misa, I'm doing something important." He scolded me like a child. My shoulders slumped slightly.

"Demo Raito-kun...it's our—"

"Not now Misa! I'll talk with you later." Raito-kun said; printing off several papers, then grabbed them. "I'll be back late tonight.

I pouted, but sighed. His work came first. I stepped towards him to kiss him goodbye, but he held me back from doing so then hurried out of the apartment, closing the door gruffly. I huffed and sat down on the couch. Had he forgotten? No, Raito-kun would never ever forget our anniversary! Not ever! Then...why was he acting like he did forget?

I thought for a moment, and then smiled. He was just pretending to have forgotten! He was going to surprise me later with gifts and all these nice things! Like they do on birthdays sometimes! I giggled and sunk back in the cushions. I could wait for something that spectacular!

:..: :..: :..:

I woke up the next morning with a slight start as the door slammed. I'd fallen asleep? I rubbed my eyes then looked at the clock; it was eight in the morning! Had there been a party or had I forgotten it? Too much to drink? I glanced down at my clothes. No, that wasn't it. If I get that drunk around Raito-kun, he makes sure I fall asleep in bed—that is unless I make him do it with me.

But I was dressed like last night and on the couch, and the room looked the same. "Misa," I heard Raito-kun's voice and scrambled back onto the couch, then looked over the back at him. I grinned and waved slightly.

"Raito-kun! Where were you all last night? I waited and waited but you never came back!" I said, wondering if I'd get my surprise now.

"I told you I'd be out late; you should have gone to bed. I just came back to get some more papers. I'll be back later tonight, alright?" Raito explained, walking across the room to his filing cabinet. My heart sank. He had forgotten!

"Raito-kun, I waited because yesterday was—" I was interrupted by Raito-kun's cell-phone. He held up a hand to me as he picked up.

"Yagami." He answered, "Yes...yes, I'm with her now...okay...I'll be there in two minutes." And he hung up. I gave him a questioning look and he turned back to the cabinets, opening a few of them before taking out two folders, and the Death Note.

"Misa," he turned to me, "Tonight you have to kill these criminals." He handed me a sheet of paper and the notebook. I blinked down at it then looked up at him.

"Raito-kun! Yesterday was our—"

His cell-phone rang again and he sighed, "I have to go. I'm counting on you, Misa. I'll be back tonight." Raito-kun said, waving slightly as he walked out the door. My heart sank deeper in my chest. He'd forgotten?

I couldn't believe that Raito-kun would forget our three-year-anniversary! I scowled down at the Death Note a bit, but sighed. What was going on with Raito-kun?

This isn't like when he was constantly hounded with L-kun; he still came to see me every so often and never ever forgot out anniversaries. Then when L-kun died...everything changed around him. Raito-kun became the new L, and he started working constantly, trying to catch himself or whatever. I was beginning to feel like he was drifting away from me.

There's no way I'll live if he leaves me! I'll dig all my nails in and hold on to him no matter how much or how long it takes! I'm not losing him! Not to the task force anyways! I nodded once, deciding I'd confront him that night about it. I looked down at the Death Note and walked back into my bedroom, hiding it under my mattress until I needed it. Ryuk was hovering around me now.

I scowled at him, wondering if it was Ryuk's fault for being such a lazy Shinigami! Ryuk sent me a puzzled look then asked, "You have any apples here, Misa-Misa?"

I sighed, it wasn't his fault. If anything I should thank him for dropping the Death Note in the first place, or I'd have never found Raito-kun. I nodded, "Yeah, I got some yesterday. There's a whole basket in the kitchen, help yourself." I said, smiling at him now.

Ryuk quickly left the room, leaving me alone yet again. I sighed and flopped back on my bed. Raito-kun had forgotten our anniversary...I couldn't believe it. _He never forgets_...

:..: :..: :..:

That night, after I'd killed all the criminals Raito-kun had wanted me to, I sat on the couch in the living-room, waiting for him to get home to me so I could confront him about all this! After almost two hours of waiting, it was almost ten at night, Raito-kun walked in. For a moment I was so overjoyed to see him I forgot what my plan was.

"Misa, I'm home." He called, stepping into the living-room. I was about to hug him, when I remembered my plan! Ryuk chuckled slightly at me as I stood and folded my arms over my chest, looking at Raito-kun as if he should read my mind. Instead he cocked an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"Our anniversary was yesterday. You forgot it, Raito-kun!" I said, pouting like a toddler refused another cookie. Raito-kun looked a bit shocked for a second, then his mouth made an 'o' shape, like he'd just understood my behaviour since then.

Raito-kun walked around to me, "Misa, I'm sorry I forgot. I've just been so busy with work lately..." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him sadly, "But Raito-kun, you never forget anything! Did our three year anniversary mean that little to you!?" I exclaimed, purposely laying it on thick.

Raito-kun shook his head, no, and pulled me in closer. "Misa, it must have slipped my mind because every day I spend with you is amazingly special. An anniversary must have just blended right in." He tilted my head upwards to look at him, his slightly cool hand on my now warm cheek. "Forgive me?"

I sighed and nodded, burying myself in his arms. "I forgive you, Raito-kun...demo...something's been bugging me. About your constant working I mean. If every day with me is so precious to you, why aren't you home more often?" I asked, looking up into his hazy amber eyes.

Raito-kun, kept one on his hands on my neck, the other on the side of my head, "Misa, you know that I have to keep them off the trail, should they ever catch me and you—I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you. That's why I've been working so hard, but I'll try to come home more often. Alright?"

I nodded a bit and Raito-kun pulled me into another hug, and then kissed me. I couldn't help but melt into his kiss, but deep down I could feel that something was wrong still. Maybe that's just me being paranoid though. Raito-kun knows I'd die for him, and he'd do the same for me.

I reluctantly pulled away from his kiss and looked up at him, "I love you so much, Raito-kun. Do whatever it takes for us to be together..." I sighed, resting my head on his chest.

"I'll do whatever it takes, Misa."

I paused, "You love me too, right...?"

Raito-kun chuckled a bit for a second, and then said, "Of course Misa, don't be silly."

I nodded as Raito-kun stepped away from the hug, "Right, silly Misa-Misa." I laughed to myself, but I didn't sound as sure as I wished I did. He loved me, and that's all that matters.

But still, I couldn't escape the haunting feeling that something wasn't right—or the fact that Ryuk was laughing at us and Raito-kun wasn't saying anything to him to make him stop. "Come on, Misa," Raito-kun said, holding my hand, "I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"But Raito-kun..." I started, "There's...nothing to ask. I already know everything I need to. You love me, and you'll always be with me. Right...?"

Ryuk began laughing a bit more, as Raito-kun glared at him slightly, then replied, "I'll always be with you Misa. Until the day you die."

I nodded, smiling. "Until the day I die..."

--

**A/N: **I know it's not very long butI love Misa-Misa so much! She's just so blind to Raito's words. –sigh- Well anyway, if you enjoyed this please review, I always love hearing your thoughts! And remember, no Misa-Misa bashing in the reviews! Thanks


End file.
